Tomorrow
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Tomorrow was a concept, a luxury, that she wasn't sure she had. Post 4x04, "Monsoon" Charlotte/Magnus


**Disclaimer: **If Sanctuary were mine, Charlotte would be a main character by now... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Just a little fic written for LiveJournal's Mini NanoWriMo Day 6 challenge!

* * *

><p>It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning and Helen Magnus wasn't quite sure why she was awake.<p>

The events at the airport the day before, with Mister Feliz and all of the other hostages, had certainly taken their toll. Injuries, not felt until she'd shed her torn dress and slipped into a hot bath for two with her back resting against Charlotte's chest, had been mild but many and she chose instead to luxuriate in the simple sensation of someone holding her again, skin to skin. After soaking for a good, long while, Helen had dried the younger woman off and taken her to bed, dropping all of the carefully crafted facades that so often served as her coat of armor and allowed herself to simply be a woman- to be Helen. The night wore on in a blur of giggles and kisses and more love making than she'd seen in many lifetimes, but the second that it had gotten light out she'd awoke from a deep slumber feeling unusually restless.

Leaving young Charlotte sleeping soundly in their comfortable bed, she slipped out the back door of their little bungalow and curiously followed a dirt path that she'd spotted the day before upon their arrival. It wasn't long before she stumbled upon her current vantage point and decided to sit and watch the sun rise over the ocean. She marveled at the beauty of that the remote African island had to offer, inhabited by lush jungle plants and a thriving animal population, all topped with a hint of sea salt in the air. It was simply breathtaking.

Helen yawned, wrapping her thin sweater around her more tightly. Her entire body ached. She was covered in scratches and bruises, and her ears still rung from being hit by that woman's abnormal vocal cords as she'd fought to save everyone. It had been a long time since she'd been beaten up this badly and she could honestly say that she finally might be getting a little too old for it.

"There you are."

Helen felt genuine affection flood through her, a small smile curling at the corners of her lips. She turned just as Charlotte sat down next to her on the comfortable wooden bench, pleasantly surprised to see her dressed in nothing but the silk, floral robe that she'd brought with her from the Sanctuary and a pair of slippers provided by their hosts.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked, leaning back against the tree that the bench wrapped around, close enough for their shoulders and thighs to brush together, "I didn't even hear you get up."

"Not long, an hour maybe."

"Only an hour? You must not have gotten much rest. I thought you said that you were an old lady? Don't they like to sleep in every once in a while?"

Helen chuckled and rested her palm on Charlotte's thigh, "Occasionally, but there is definitely truth to the saying, _'old habits die hard.'_"

"Well," she said softly, almost coyly, tugging on her hand as she stood again, "why don't we go see if we can do something about this early morning habit of yours?"

Smirking, Helen allowed herself to be pulled up, stepping close enough to wrap around Charlotte's waist and greet her properly with a passionate, yet languid kiss. She hummed in appreciation as thin fingers tunneled through her hair, massaging the base of her skull, just barely hearing the sound of native birds chirping and cawing around them. Normally, she would have been distracted by that, wondering which species they were and trying to learn everything she could about them, but for the first time in a very long time her inquisitive brain had decided to slip into neutral and let her experience things for what they were in the moment.

Helen broke their kiss, whispering teasingly against her lips, "Are you certain you're up for the challenge? I've had many years to perfect these habits of mine."

Charlotte grinned and kissed her again, "If I don't succeed today, there's always tomorrow, right?"

Her chest tightened, she hadn't meant to give Charlotte hope that she'd be staying any longer than she already had. Tomorrow was a concept, a luxury, that she wasn't sure she had. Helen's carefully laid out plans, the ones that she'd secretly put in place over the last twenty years, were finally beginning to take effect and everything was happening much more quickly than she'd ever expected. But here, now, with a gorgeous woman in her arms who had a vulnerable yet hopeful gaze, she found that she just couldn't say no to such a rare opportunity.

"I suppose," Helen began, "in the name of proper scientific experimentation, you _would_ need more than one day to conduct your trials..."

Charlotte's eyes widened, sparkling with tentative delight, "Really? You mean it?"

Helen's smile only grew. She didn't bother answering, not when another kiss did did that so easily for her.

**End.**


End file.
